Star-Crossed Symmetry
by Shini
Summary: a Parody GW style! I will not tell you what it's about because when I did nobody reviewed it...I know, it's weird. many OOC Characters but I think its funny. I need reviews to keep going, kay? R&R!! ^_^ (I stated this before and nobody responded, the o


Star-crossed Symmetry: The Chaos Ensues

Introduction and Explanation

This is Star-Crossed Symmetry

A rather longish thing by Shini

If you care to know how this is set-

It draws a parallel to Romeo and Juliet

Our unlikely couple, you'll soon see

Is doomed to live (and die) in infamy

As one of history's most tragic pairs-

But, looking at today- who really cares?

When tragedy occurs every day

We're just so used to moving along our way…

But this tale, though a pathetic copy it may be

Intends to introduce some of the master's philosophy

So sit back and relax, and enjoy the show

We know where it starts- but I haven't a clue where it'll go!

Lol…yeah…this is a what-if story that uses the characters in a parallel of Romeo and Juliet- there will be a few variations, but I'll try as best I can to keep it straight- however, I am going to write this in story form, so it'll be a bit different- your reviews determine how far I'll go- CC is accepted but I won't listen if you drop by just to tell me how much you hate me- If I drop any poems in here they will most likely be sonnets- 'kay?

A man sits, writing furiously at his desk- not watching the shadows of his candle as they flicker around the room, only half illuminating the two women creeping up behind him with very large sticks.

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break forth…..** *Whack* **???? ! ***Thud* **

We'll take over from here. 

Who is this guy, anyway? 

I dunno, never heard of him. 

What's that he was writing? 

Can't have been anything important- c'mon, let's just deliver him over to that writer person and collect our money. 

Right. (Both Exit)

Star-Crossed Symmetry- The Chaos Ensues

Amidst the stars, beyond the earth's dim sphere,

Our conflict builds a stage for endless war

But when the hatred takes those held so dear

They question what they're really fighting for

For two young lovers, crossed by stars and fate

Do make their mark upon pernicious rage

With tragedy- that violence seen late

Leaves marks of tears on hist'ry's bloody page

Conflicting ideas ended with more death

And sadness is the only cloak of peace

Which, guaranteed with dying love's last breath

Provides no solace for their soul's relief

So listen closely- you shall hear the tale

And, so entrusted, act on it, or fail.

The blackness of space closed in around the rebel shuttle, but the freezing void did little to lessen the warmth of the inside of the control room, where the two men sat, laughing and arguing as their vessel moved sluggishly onward.

"By my word- locked in this backwater patrol position! But I'll not be the fool!"

"No, for then we'd play the fool's game- but orders are orders…"

"Orders- orders- Mueller! Are you going to dance for them?"

"Aye, I'll dance a noose merrily around their necks!"

"Not out here, you won't- the only things out here are stars and asteroids!"

"Not all! There have been suspicious readings out here- I suspect things may heat up soon!"

"And where will you be when it does? Miles from here, I'll warrant, with your tail between your legs, running like a bit** from the dog catchers!"

"I'll not be running- I strike quickly, and with the force of lightning- being of that temper! And as for their bit***s, they shall feel me as well! No mercy and No Surrender!"

"So you'll attack the weakest with the speed of light, leaving none save I for honor? You are a petty fool! You do move as lightning- briefly, and with little lasting force!"

"I move quickly, when threatened, and I know what pleasure victory brings!"

"Yes, the pleasure you take whether the victor or not!"

"Well, it is known that no woman can resist me-"

"For no one has found a repellent strong enough!"

Mueller's face reddened in anger, but before any reply could be made, a beeping noise from the radar alerted the disastrous duo (pardon our pun) of the presence of their loathed enemy in the form of an Oz shuttle.

Mueller grinned. "Told you! Quick- to the weapons! I will man the automated control system!"

Alex, wondering idly for the third time that day if Mueller was on crack, rolled his eyes. "Yes, lightning bolt- I'll let you know when you can uncover your eyes- the bathroom is that way."

"I am not running away- Fear not!"

"Right."

"Come; let them begin the fight."

"Coward! I will fire a shot as soon as we are in range!"

"No! If they attack first, we are the victims- If we fly along this vector it will make them think we are going to the earth- that should arouse their short tempers!"

The screen flickered, and upon the screen there entered an image of a young woman in a stiff necked military outfit. Half her face was hidden by a mess of thick purple hair that came to the bottom of her chin. She leered at them as they approached. "What? Two rebs so far from home? Do you really mean to suicide, or are you just too stupid to know where to stop?"

Alex grinned as he feigned ignorance (don't try too hard- you might hurt something, Alex! J ) "Suicide? I am simply heading to visit my old granny on earth- she is as feeble and weak as her surroundings!"

Noin's face darkened. "Are you looking for a fight?"

"A fight? Why, no! But if there were a fight, I do not see any challengers before me." Alex grinned in glee as the monitor beeped again, showing the approaching craft of his superior, Ms. Po. "I am a proud soldier of the Treize Faction, who are destined to rule the universe!"

"You lie." Growled the woman, as lances of light shot from the gun ports, streaking towards the two, who answered in kind. Soon the air was thick with spears of light as the two crafts maneuvered skillfully around each other, dodging and weaving the destructive laser beams. 

But in their intense concentration on the battle, Alex and Mueller forgot all about their superior, who suddenly appeared, moving in between the conflicting parties with her newly stylized mobile suit, beam saber out.. Her angry face appeared on the screen as she shouted- "You fools! Not here! You don't know what damage you could do!"

Silence filled the air, neither party willing to budge. Then, zooming up from the earth below, a fourth party joined the throng, gleaming silver in the starlight. The haggard face of Zechs Merquise appeared on the screen beside Noin's as his harsh voice echoed through their respective cabins. (Nice stereo systems, ne? Good for music. Bad loud noise. You wonder why Ozzies never learn? They're deaf! Sorry, baaaaaad j/k, Back to Zechs' voice.) 

"What, fighting with new recruits? Come now, I'm sure I'm more your size."

"I am not here to start a fight. Help me pull these men apart, for the Earth Sphere Forces will soon be here, and this fight is forbidden!"

"What? You speak of peace with your sword drawn? Ah, well. That is as it should be! Hypocrite!" With this final word, he lunged for her, driving her backwards at once with the force of his assault. 

Their two leaders engaged, Alex and Mueller once again joined the battle with Noin, maneuvering their crafts carefully around the two mobile suits, who were much faster in the desperate dance of death, flashing in and out, never remaining still, quick as lightning and as sharp as any blade.

Sally Po was getting desperate. The fight had become one of attrition, and she was losing fast. Zechs being the more experienced fighter, she barely had time to move her saber to block his, dodge his blasts, and make an attack of her own. Soon even that would not be possible. The image of his face leered at her; he knew he would win. "But I'm not finished yet." She muttered into her silent cabin.

But they were not alone. The signs and heat of the battle had also been picked up by the colony L1 peacekeeping force. Colony L1 and the Lunar Base had long provided foundations for the Earth Sphere Allied Forces, presided over by Mariemeia Khushrenada. At first a militant society, they had quickly moved to peace following their coup d'état and consequent rise to power. However, the old foundations of Oz and Treize Faction were not overthrown at this, but had grown in prestige, until they had become the two major political factions of the time: Oz dominating earth, the Treize Faction space. Consequent disputes had nearly led the troubled parties into war again, and it was only through the threat of Mariemeia's intervention that kept the groups from mass genocide.

The Colony L1 peacekeeping force concentrated its efforts mainly on its patrols and operated mainly by intimidation. However, when disputes got out of hand, military force was heartily applied. Even as the battle began to draw other members of the separate factions to the scene, several of the patrol's ships and MS's approached the mob.

A new face appeared on the radar of the fighting ships. The stern, unyielding face of Rashid regarded the five with an angry stare as he came between the fighting couples, accompanied by his compatriots. They attacked both parties without remorse, beating them mercilessly away from each other. "Halt!" Screamed Rashid over the intercom "In the name of peace, at a cost to your lives, part!"

Treize ran down the corridor towards the MS hangar, followed by a very angry looking Lady Une. "Get my suit warmed up, I will depart immediately! Where is my space suit? Have the modifications been made to upgrade my MS?" 

The mechanics looked on confusedly. One muttered to the other, "What modifications? Didn't Ms. Une said those orders were to be disregarded?"

"Shhhhhh…" The other whispered back. "He'll not be needing the suit. Ms. Une is the true head of Oz now."

Treize stumbled over the doorstep to the room, barely catching himself in time. The distraught Une the finally caught up with him. Placing a forceful hand on his shoulder she spun him around. 

He looked back at her, angry. "Come! Let me go- the faction is abroad- they are not worthy of my name! The faction is abroad! Come, into your suits! We shall go together to show them the name of Treize!"

"Your suit!" She laughed scornfully. "Your suit, man? First, where is your cane?"

"My suit! I will not allow that idiot Howard to show up our name!"

In a similar scene, that very man was running toward the deck of Peacemillion, accompanied by a mirror image of Treize's lady, the honored and feared Col. Une. Through circumstances unclear, the two had married many years ago, and, between ambition and knowledge, formed the rebel alliance of the Treize Faction.

"Col. Une, ready the ship! Make sure the weapons are online."

"No, sir. It is too late for that. The Princess will be along soon, and our presence would but incur her wrath. No. Let us bide. We will yet carry out our ideals."

On the stage of the fight, now become a barely parted mob, the Princess Mariemeia had indeed arrived, followed by such a train of Mobile Suits that any resistance to the efforts of the peacekeeping force quieted immediately.

The Princess had grown, if not in stature, by many years. Her red hair still cut short in a boyish style gave her a youthful appearance, but in her ice blue eyes there was no mercy. She did not need to yell to get her message across; her quiet, angry voice cut all protest like a knife.

"Insurgent citizens of the United Earth Sphere, disarm yourselves immediately! Can you not hear me? Put away your weapons and move away slowly, you dogs- can you not keep your disputes at a civil? Three times you have disturbed us; there will not be a fourth. If ever you disturb these areas again, I **will** be victorious in keeping the peace- and your lives hang in the balance. Three times a trivial comment has led to this bloodshed- I will no longer submit to this hatred! You will both come to L1 come morrow- there we will arbitrate your dispute. Until then, and thereafter, I will not tolerate this unseemly violence. On pain of death, depart!"

With that, all parties scattered, leaving nothing but stars and asteroids to answer to her rage.

On board Peacemillion, Howard approached Ms. Po, who was tiredly removing her helmet beside her suit. "And to what do we owe this little ruckus?"

"Same old, same old. When I approached, one of ours had engaged one of theirs, and I tried to part them. But, in doing so, Zechs appeared. Seeing me armed, he charged. I did fight back, and the whole thing snowballed from there, till the Princess' intervention."

Howard nodded, satisfied, as Lady Une came to stand behind them. "Sally, have you seen Wufei? He was not involved this time, glad to say."

"I saw him earlier today on the colony, walking silently through the park to find some solace; perchance. I approached, but he quickly ran away, and I decided not to follow, understanding the need for privacy."

"He is so often seen there; I begin to fear for his health. Such a voracious pursuit of some capricious fancy is bound to cause only ill for him, but I know not why this chase so affects him. If such whims broaden horizons, his must have started out painfully small." 

"Have you asked him the cause of his trouble?"  
"Yes, and others as well. None know- so I turn to you. Would you speak to him for me? I don't like this unusual silence."

"Sure, as soon as we get back. But its been a long morning. Excuse me."

She slowly rose to her feet and walked tiredly off in the direction of her quarters, shaking her head. After all they'd been through- you'd think it would have ended by now!

Later that afternoon they disembarked on colony L4, carrying the wounded from the mob to more stable arrangements, and moving damaged MSs to be repaired. As soon as she stepped onto solid ground, Sally spotted Wufei, skulking about the scene, mind clearly not on the proceedings before him. The artificial sunlight of the colony illuminated the scene, but his dark eyes absorbed little of its light, and neither did his mood. She took the opportunity to make good on her promise to Howard. Walking up, she hailed him. "Wufei! Hey, what is it that makes you so isolated lately?"

He glanced up, annoyed. "Nothing that concerns you. Women!"

She noted the extra emphasis on the latter part of his statement. "So, a woman troubling you? C'mon, you can tell me. I might be able to help you. I have before."

"I have finally found a woman worthy of my love."

"You love her?"

"I-"

"But she not you?"

"How-"

"Intuition."

In his immediate embarrassment at losing his upper hand, Wufei glanced angrily around, this time becoming aware of his surroundings- the stretchers of the wounded being carted past them presently. "What the- never mind, I have heard it all many times. This hate! This hate of love, where love should have been, that turns civility to mush, this love of hate! I am caught thus there. I would but love, but she scorns that love with hate! How could I win Meiran's heart- but that the Princess's decree could abolish all such ill will!" He glanced over at her. "But you laugh at me."

"No, Wufei. I understand."

"Hn." He reddened.

"If you would just tell me more…"

"How could I possibly? You cannot comfort me- I see it of no worth to trouble you any further. Farewell."

"No. I'm coming with you. Don't be so quick to scorn my counsel. I *am* a woman, after all, and as the source of your troubles, I demand to know of this."

He graced her with another snort. "Women! Stubborn as ever. And mine-" He stopped again a his face flushed. "Meiran is the one I love- but she swears she'll live unwed- and scorns every approach, including mine."

"Yes, we are rather obstinate- but come! Surely she's not the only woman on this colony… Already you speak of marriage, and you're what, 17? There are others here, perhaps more worthy of your love. I have seen her. She's no great beauty-"

"Watch your tongue, woman! She is worth everything- all other women are pigs! Her beauty transcends the others like a raven to a pack of crows. Her eyes-"

"Wufei-"

"Are like the brightest gems among common pebbles-"

"Wufie-"

"Her lips-"

"Wu-MAN!!"

"Woman, how dare you address me by that abominable nickname! I don't know how my love could be one of you-"

"Well, she's not a man- hey, you don't want her to be a man, do you?"  
That stopped him cold. (If looks could kill- *sizzle sizzle*) "WOMAN!"

"Um," She was trying to keep the mischievous glint out of her eyes, and failing. "I was just saying that perhaps you should look around a little- broaden your horizons before you pick 'the one,' give liberty to your eyes- it will release the pain of your heart, don't-"

"WOMAN!" He was yelling now. "IF YOU THINK I AM BEING FICKLE- I AM A DEVOTED-"

"Yes, I understand, but you're being unfair to us- you know we're all languishing in your wake…" She batted her eyes playfully and prayed it would work, before he got any madder.

"Yes, well, I am…"

"So give us a chance- she may yet fall into your arms-"

He was still puffed up about her other comment. "I am quite a specimen, but I fear I shall love no other- all others are jades to my diamond. You cannot teach me to reverse my love-" And with that, his sullen humor restored, he wandered mournfully off in the direction of his quarters.

Sally stood, staring stubbornly after him. "We'll see about that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, Mina-san, like it? I hope so! Let me know, R&R or e-mail me! *I love e-mails!* This is my first parody, so ^_^ I know many of the characters are OOC, Please don't bug me, I think it's hilarious! 

Shini

Ja Mata Ne!


End file.
